


Preacher Season 2 (A Chapter Every Episode)

by sandpapersnowman



Series: A Chapter Every Episode (Multiple Shows) [1]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Related, Extended Scene, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: They set off to find God. Fuck knows if they will. But, hey, didn't someone once say that the journey is more important than the destination? Or something like that?[Each chapter covers a different episode, with multiple missing/extended scene ficlets per chapter. Warnings will be listed in the beginning notes for each chapter unless something is a particularly recurring theme.]





	1. On the Road

Jesse doesn't know how neither of them keep their sunglasses actually over their eyes; his get any lower on his nose than pushed all the way up and it drives him crazy, while Cassidy's are halfway down and Tulip's are, frankly, only staying on by some dark force.

When they're not being chased by some small town's entire, unsuspecting police force, at a hundred miles an hour, he'll bother them about it.

❤️

The star lodged in Cassidy's gut is gross, but he insists on keeping it. _A souvenir_ , he calls it.

 _Disgusting_ , is what Tulip says, and _I swear to God if you don't throw it out the window right now I will pull over and leave you there._

He tosses it, but he's not happy about it.

❤️

Of all of Cassidy's weird skills and bits of knowledge (the foreskin rant, among other things), the hot sauce and chocolate milk combo is a lifesaver. She could kiss him for it, if they didn't both taste like blood, and Jesse wasn't right outside. She might kiss him anyway, just to make a show of chugging more hot sauce and YooHoo like _he's_ the new bad taste in her mouth.

She smiles to herself while she grabs more drinks. She won't do it now, but maybe another time.

❤️

God, he loves her. She's picking bone and teeth and innards from her hair, and all he can think is how much he wants to kiss her.

The guilt of Jesse not knowing eats at him, but all he can think is how nice it'll be when everything is out in the open -- he can kiss Tulip, and Jesse will kiss her, and him and Tulip will both kiss Jesse. Jesse might be angry at first, like Tulip says, but Cassidy sees something in him that Tulip doesn't -- _can't_ , because they grew up together and he's still that same boy she got in schoolyard fights with decades ago.

Cassidy knows. It's going to be _good_.

❤️

Cassidy goes off to take in the sights immediately.

Jesse glances at Tulip while he approaches a dancer on the other side of the club, and she's smiling too.

If they truly hit a wall and have nothing else to do, or once this is all over -- Christ, what'll that be like? -- he'll find out the fun way that they don't leave each other behind at strip clubs.

Hell, the first time Tulip and Jesse had fooled around was when they were both finally 18 and went to one for the first time, and he got so worked up just watching them all that she took him back in her car and got him off. When they were far enough from home to experiment, Tulip took him to the strip clubs with _men_ , too, and Jesse stayed with her while she flirted free lapdances out of dancers at all of them.

But Cassidy doesn't know any of that yet.

For now, they let him think he's getting away with something, and go ahead to the bar to ask for Tammy.

❤️

It's an old exercise. One they haven't done in _years_. A heist went bad, or they barely got out of trouble alive, or something happened in a day that _really_ got Jesse's blood boiling -- and there she is, locked in the bathroom, waiting.

"You open it."

It always worked; he gets his anger out, she gets to watch it, and then he fucks her like he hasn't fucked her in a lifetime, hard enough her eyes roll back and she has to bite into his arm to keep from getting too loud.

Now, though, it really _has_ been what feels like a lifetime. All the time she spent taunting him in Annville, the teasing, the looks, everything they've both wanted to do but were too stubborn to back down from their morals long enough to do -- none of it matters.

They still fit together just as easily as they did when they were 20. They'll probably rack up a destruction fee on their hotel room like they did when they were 20, too, but that doesn't matter. 

He's hers again, and she's his. That's all that matters.


	2. Mumbai Sky Tower

Methane. Huh.

Annville is gone.

Cassidy has no idea how Jesse and Tulip feel. They need to leave.

They leave.

❤️

Fiore keeps calling him and Deblanc 'friends'. Best friends. Close friends. A _legendary friendship_.

"Fiore," Cassidy sighs, laying beside him in their fort. "Are we friends?"

Fiore stares up at the tented blanket above them.

"I think so."

Cassidy smiles. 

He always thought the guy was cute in a weird way.

He turns on his side to face Fiore and props himself up, half over him and half beside him.

"Tell me to stop if you want me to stop," is all he says, and then he ducks down to kiss him.

Fiore doesn't say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is p short compared to the other one because i spent most of the episode just watching in horror


	3. Damsels

“Why did you _really_ back out on the wedding, anyway?”

Tulip opens one eye just to give Cassidy another _look_. She’s exhausted, and doesn’t want to think about it, and just wants to sleep sitting upright on this uncomfortable couch, but Cassidy just won’t drop it.

“Marriage is stupid,” she says again, like she’s told both of them twenty times.

“There’s someone in New Orleans you want to avoid,” he says, then clarifies, “Statement.”

Tulip sighs and shuts her eyes again, laying her head back; if she won’t tell him, he’ll just have to guess.

“An old business partner,” Cassidy ventures.

“That sounded like a question,” Tulip yawns.

“It was a statement,” he says. “Was it right?”

Tulip doesn’t say anything, but he knows she’d deny it if it wasn’t true.

“Why are you worried about telling Jesse if it’s just an old business partner?”

“Question.”

Cassidy sighs, overdramatic, and restates his question.

“You’re worried about Jesse knowing because it’s not _just_ an old business partner.”

Silence.

“You and this business partner were… Romantically involved?”

“Question.”

“ _Romantically involved,_ ” he repeats, without the verbal upturn so it’s no longer a question.

He can see Tulip roll her eyes through her eyelids, but still, silence.

“And Jesse gets jealous,” he says. It’s not a non-question-statement-question, like the other things he’s said; he already knows Jesse gets jealous, that’s why he also doesn’t know about the night him and Tulip did the _down South meet and greet_ in her car.

“And now,” he continues, “you don’t know what to do with yourself besides make out with your attractive vampire BFF?”

Tulip laughs, eyes still closed and head still tilted over the back of the couch.

“Sure,” she says. “Totally.”


End file.
